The love we share
by yaoifan124
Summary: When Luffy and Zoro get in an arguement, Luffy runs off and ends up getting kidnapped by Smoker. Zoro finds out and tries to save him! Will he be able to save him? Or will it turn tragic! ZoLu SmoLu Lemon-eventually
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Zoro X Luffy**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

**Zoro's POV**

"Stupid Zoro!" Luffy screamed.

"Eh?! Who you calling stupid?" I yelled back. Forehead to forehead. Luffy pulled away.

"I can't stand this! I'm leaving!" Luffy jumped over the side of the ship and started to walk up the stone pathway to the town.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami yelled. "Oh great! Zoro go get him!" She was in front of me pointing in the direction Luffy went.

"Hell no!" I stood up. "Its his own fault!"

"Shut up!" Everyone looked to where the voice came from.

"Robin…?" Nami said calmly.

"Do you know why Luffy did that?" Robin was calm but angry.

"Because he was being selfish!" I snarled.

"No!" She snarled back. I gave her a confused look. "He did it to save you, Zoro!" Robin was crossed armed, leaning against the side of the ship.

"To save me?" I was confused now.

"Don't you remember?"

**(Flash back)**

Tap, tap, tap… the footsteps of the enemy.

"Bastards! Teaming up! Two-on-one is not really fair, is it?"

"Heh! Well that's your fault for trying to fight both of us! You asked to fight us both!" The tall, slim man had said.

"Hehe… Your right, Shuichi!" The less taller man had said.

"When am I not, Dango?" The two men who challenged me! I did not challenge them.

"Tch… fine, both of you die!" I charged at them. One disappeared from my sight, so I went for the one in front of me. "Three sword style--"

**(Flash Back Over)**

"That's right!" I was wide-eyed. "Luffy was protecting me from that Shuch guy!" (forgot the name already.)

"That's why you have to go get him! He got severely injured!" Nami yelled.

"Yes, its not safe for him to be out and a bout." Chopper walked down the stairs from the front of the boat.

"What you mean?" I looked at his serious face.

"If it re-opens, he could have internal bleeding! And considering that its Luffy… well you know." He faced the direction Luffy went. I felt really bad.

"Fine!" I got up, "I'll go get him." I walked to the rail, before leaping, Nami spoke.

"Hurry back, its going to rain! If not, here." She handed me an umbrella. I grabbed it, got on the rail.

"Okay, I'm going!" I jumped to the ground, ran up the stone pathway to the village.

**Luffy's POV**

"That jerk!" I walked into a guy on accident. "Sorry…" My eyes grew wide.

"Look who it is.." The smoke from the two cigars sitting in his mouth encircled his head.

"SMOKER! OH SHIT!" I turned and tried to run, but almost tripped over my own feet. 'The wound!' I thought while grabbing my stomach. Smoker engulfed me with his smoke.

"Got you, Strawhat!" he smirked.

"Let Me Go!!" I struggled.

"Come on… lets lock you up." Smoker started to walk to the marine base.

"AHHH!!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs. We walked by many people staring and pointing, whispering. I spaced out for a few minutes. 'What is going to happen to me?' My thoughts were interrupted.

"Here we are! Now don't struggle!" We were in a cold, dark room. 'The dungeon,' I thought.

He used his smoke to make me stick out my arms. To attach me to the cuffs. A marine stuck the cuffs on my wrist.

"How do you feel, Strawhat?" Smoker smirked. I looked at him and then felt my body get weak and even more weaker. My eyes shot open.

"Your using sea-stone?!" I looked up to him at his grinning face.

"Yup! Why do you think I didn't put them on?" He walked up to me. "Now," his hand grabbed my face. "Be good and there won't be any problems." I quickly bit him. He didn't scream he just simply turned his hand into smoke. "Bad boy! I'm going to have to punish you!" He got up, turned, and walked to the cell door.

"Bastard.." I snarled. He turned around, after closing the door.

"You just bumped up your punishment!" I heard his footsteps walk a couple steps. They stopped. "Go ahead." The footsteps were joined by two more.

My cell door opened to a marine, and another behind him. They brought in a case with them. They didn't talk, they just walked over to me. The one marine, without the case, grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Be still!" He gripped my arm tighter holding it where my palm was facing up. The other man was in the case, pulled out a needle with some blue liquid in the capsule.

"What's…that?!" Beads of sweat dripped down. He came closer with the needle.

"Don't move!" He was even closer. I freaked.

"Like hell I'm not moving!" I struggled and wailed.

"Stop moving!" The marine, holding my arm, yelled. I wailed but became tired, because of the sea-stones. I didn't move, I was trying to catch my breath. With just my luck, they stuck the needle in my arm and pushed the blue liquid into my veins.

"What is that?" I felt my body get even MORE weaker than it already was.

"Night, night, Strawhat Luffy!" The marines had said.

I blacked out.

**--**

**Actually i already have like 3 chapters done... but its on a piece of paper!!**

**Yeah, yeah... i know your probably going SMOKER X LUFFY?! shut it! i'm making it interesting! okay? anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Prison

**Zoro X Luffy**

**Chapter 2: Prison  
**

**Zoro's POV**

'Where is he?' I thought. Walking down the noisy street.

"Did you hear? Strawhat Luffy got captured!" A man said to the man next to him.

I blinked. "What do you mean?" I walked over to the two men.

"Seems like Strawhat was walking and bumped into Smoker." The blue haired man had said.

"He did try to run, but it seemed like he was injured. Because when he tried to run he grabbed at his stomach," The red head man finished up.

"Thanks!" I ran back to the ship. I jumped up on the railing.

"Zoro?" Usopp said. Everyone looked to see me sweating.

"What's wrong?" Robin was sitting in a lawn chair, with a book in her hand.

I breathed in deeply. "Luffy was kidnapped!"

Everyone was devastated by my sudden statement.

"What do mean?" Robin asked.

"Luffy was walking down the street and ended up running into Smoker!" I took another deep breath, "and took him towards the base."

"We have to save him!" Chopper wailed his arms.

"We can't just barge in and take him!"

"Sanji's right!" Nami was now in her thinking pose.

**Luffy's POV**

I awoke to myself alone, but there were voices outside my cell door. I stayed silent to hear.

"So that's the plan?" A voice had said. 'Damn it, I missed it!' I thought.

"Okay, now tell him."

"We will take our leave. Until tomorrow!"

"Can't wait." I recognized that voice. The footsteps faded as they walked down the hallway. I thought I was alone until a voice rang through my ears. "Your awake?" He was standing by the, now, open cell door.

"…"

"What's with the silent treatment?" he smirked.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Ah, yes there is! Your trial will be tomorrow!"

"Trial?! What trial?!" I wailed, but my body just became exhausted.

"Yes your trail…" he gave a grin. "I'm sure you will enjoy it, but first!" I looked at him weirdly. "I have to question you."

"Your not going to get anything out of me!" I yelled.

"Heh… really now?" He walked up to me, kneeled down and grabbed my face. "I have my ways! But, I won't ask you any questions… yet." He got up and walked to the cell door. "See you tomorrow, Strawhat Luffy."

"No punishment?" I blurted out.

"Just wait, my pet!" The door locked, his footsteps became faint.

'PET?! Did he just call me a pet?!' I sighed. "That doesn't matter," speaking to myself. "I'm more worried about my nakama. I wonder if Zoro is mad at me still?" I sighed even deeper, "I hope not…"

**Zoro's POV**

"Everyone got it?" Nami asked.

"Hai! Nami-swan!" Sanji was spinning around with hearts in his eyes.

"We move at night!" Nami rolled the map back up.

Nightfall.

We gathered at the edge of the boat.

"Okay, everyone still remembers the plan?" Nami whispered. We all nodded, except Chopper. Him and Nami are suppose to stay and watch the ship.

We all left, on our way to save Luffy. 'Wait for me Luffy!' I thought. The town was not big so we reached the Marine base in no time.

We split into our groups. Sanji and Usopp, Robin and me. They went left and we went right. As we walked, Robin pointed out an open window. We climbed in. While walking down the small, dark hall Robin interrupted the silence.

"You miss him don't you?" She did not look at me. I was silent then spoke.

"Maybe…" Robin giggled. I covered my face, thinking there was something on it.

"You know its sometimes good to let people see your good, caring side." She paused, "how much do you like Luffy, Zoro?" She stopped walking and stared at me. I blushed.

"None of your business," I turned my head to the side. She smiled and continued to walk down the hall.

"You should tell him," she walked up to a door at the end of the hallway.

"There's nothing to say." She slowly opened up the door, revealing a staircase that looked like it went on forever. We walked in. Slowly making our way down the stairs.

**Luffy's POV**

It's finally nightfall. 'Hopefully Smoker doesn't come down.' I thought. My luck ran out. Footsteps were heard just right by my door. I pretended to be asleep, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Still awake?" That voice suddenly send nice, warm vibes down my body. I looked up to see Robin and Zoro.

"Robin! Zoro!" I was smiling one of the biggest smiles, not like I already do that. They smiled back, even Zoro. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We always save our nakama! Isn't that right, Luffy?" Robin had said.

"Right!" I smiled. I looked at Zoro, who was looking around. "Sorry." They looked at me. My face was facing down.

"Sorry for what?" Robin asked. She opened the cell door. They both walked in.

"I'm," I paused, "Sorry…Zoro." Zoro looked at me. "I'm Sorry! I feel stupid for yelling at you and blam--" Zoro interrupted me.

"Luffy!" I bit my lip. "Its not your fault! It's mine, okay?" I bit it so hard that I bleed. Tears were threatening to come out. "Luffy?" Slowly tears were rolling down my face. Zoro cupped my face lifting it.

"Luffy… it's okay." He hugged me, "don't cry." I sucked it up and nodded. "First," he stood, "lets get you out of here!"

"Do you know where they put the key at, Luffy? Robin had asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it's--"

"Right here." A wicked voice had spoke. The smell of smoke circled the room. My eyes widened.

**--**

**Haha! I stopped here!! You guys should know who that is! Anyways next chapter up soon!! hope you are enjoying this as mush as i am!! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Drug?

**Zoro X Luffy**

**Chapter 3: Drug?****  
**

**Luffy's POV**

"Smoker!" I growled. He approached from the thickness of black shadow. Zoro and Robin turned to see him dangling a pair of old, scratched keys. Smoker soon engulfed Robin with his smoke, without any warning.

"ROBIN!" I screamed, trying to break free. Smoker used his smoke to make her stick out her skinny, pale arms and hands. Two marines appear out of the dark shadows. They attached sea-stone to her wrist.

"Take her away!" Robin struggled to get free. The two marines saluted and took her away.

"LUFFY!" She screamed as they walked her down the hall. She repeated it two more times, but her voice was fading into the dark and I couldn't hear her no more. My eyes were even more wider than before.

"Now," I turned to Smoker. "There was only one." My heart skipped a beat.

"ZORO!" I tried my best to move my leg and reach out to Zoro's leg. Hoping I was able to kick him down. I came up too short and Smoker had him in his grasp.

"Damn it! Let go!" Zoro was trying to reach for his sword, which was hard to.

"Hmmm…" Smoker snapped his scared fingers. The same two marines, that locked up Robin, appeared. Smoker leaned down between the two marines and whispered. He whispered to low, so I couldn't hear him. The two nodded and did a little shuffle walk towards me.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Zoro was giving off a bad aura. They detached the chain from my left arm, leaving my right arm still in its original chain. Smoker moved Zoro closer to the, now free, chain and made him stick out his left arm. The marine, with goldish-yellow hair, attached the chain to his tan, ruff wrist and took his swords.

"There!" Smoker showed that devilish smirk again. "Now you can talk to one another, until his trial tomorrow." While only paying attention to Smoker, the other marine, that did not put Zoro in the cuff, was injecting some clear liquid into my arm.

**Zoro's POV**

"What the hell?!" I heard Luffy screaming while looking at his chained arm. "Don't inject that in me!!" He struggled. Wailing his free hand at him, but was too late. The capsule was empty.

"Luffy? You okay? Anything wrong?" I was worried as hell. I didn't want my Captain to be poisoned.

"I feel fine." He was sitting there, looking normal. Nothing has happened… yet.

"For now," Smoker snickered.

"What you mean?" I gave off another bad aura.

"You will find out soon enough." He laughed loudly. He snapped his fingers once again. The two marines stood saluted and did the little shuffle walk out of the dungeon. Smoker left also, shutting and locking the door behind him. Still, he was laughing demoniacally, but soon faded.

We sat in silence for awhile. Luffy began to pant.

"Luffy?" I took my eyes off the door and directly turned to look at Luffy.

"Zoro…" His voice was cracked and out of breath. Beads of sweat was streaming down his face. He turned pale. "I feel… weird." He slowly moved his head up halfway, where I could only see part of his pale face.

"What you mean?" I slowly reached my arm over and grabbed his chin, moved his head up. I looked at his face, he was burning by the touch. Sweat rolling down his face.

"I'm burning up." He was panting even harder.

"I know! You face is burning!" He shook his head.

"No… I mean… on the inside…" I couldn't understand. Burning on the inside? Is that even possible? All of a sudden Luffy's arm on the right fell out of the chain, and so did my left arm.

"What's going on?" I got up, ran to the door and looked around. I looked around a little more, than remembered Luffy. I turned to see Luffy leaned against the wall, still panting.

"Come on, Luffy! Get up! We can escape!" I looked at him a few more seconds.

"I… can't…" He gasped out the words.

"What you mean you can't! You're the next Pirate King! You can do anything!" I walked over to him grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. We stayed like that, then Luffy grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Zoro… I have a craving… but, I don't know… what for…" I looked at him strangely. Luffy slowly moved up and grabbed around my neck. His slim, smooth arms were around my head, shaking a little.

"Luffy?" I could feel his body heat.

**Luffy's POV**

'What's happening to me?' I thought. I put my head against Zoro's chest. Deeply breathing.

"Zoro… I want…" I paused, to stop my voice from being so shaky.

"Want, what?" He didn't move me from my position.

"I want… you, Zoro." I waited for his response. I could feel his heart beating even faster now. It was silent, but he broke it.

"Me? What you mean, you want me?" He put his ruff hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from the warmth of his body. My weary eyes looked up at him.

"Just you…" I blinked.

"Are you having a sexual craving?" Zoro was shocked. I tried to shrug, but my body was just not moving. I slid my hands away from his light green hair and smooth neck. Moved down across his chest.

"Your shirts in the way…" I gripped the shirt, showing a sign that I wanted it off. Zoro was still in a state of shock. He shook his head awake to what was happening now.

**Zoro's POV**

'The truth was I had always loved my captain. In more ways than I a friend, but this is not Luffy.'

"Woo!" I grabbed his hand, "This isn't you Luffy!" He looked up at me with the a hot look. I held back.

"But… I want… you--"

"No! That drug is saying that!" 'Oh how much I want to touch him, but this isn't Luffy!'

"Zoro…" he looked down. "I haven't told you yet, have I?" I was curiously confused.

**--**

** READ!! FANS!! (below)  
**

**I promise there will be SmoLu but, right now ZoLu!! Cuz i love them! And don't worry your in for a treat! Especially the tri-- (covers mouth) opps... dont want to give it away! I know, not that detailed... but i tried! Anyway! I ran out of ideas on my paper but, i thought this up without my notebook(which had my story written on it!!) Hope you enjoyed!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Usopp, Nami, Chopper**

**Well, next one will be up in a jiffy!! Not sure but, by tomorrow night! Trying to keep this promise.. if not, SORRY! --'  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Love

**Zoro X Luffy**

**Chapter 4: Love  
**

**Zoro's POV**

"Haven't told me what?" I lifted my grip on his shoulders.

"That I…" He paused.

"That you, what?" I wanted to know! Just spit it out!

"That I… love… you, Zoro! Don't get mad! Please!" He freaked and his head went against my chest. I felt something wet.

"Don't cry! Luffy! I lo--love you too!" I staggered at my words. His sobs lighted up, he was sniffling. 'I can't believe I made him cry.' Was the first thing on my mind.

"Really?" His dark black hair moved, revealing his glistening, pale face. His eyes seemed to be dilated. The deep breathing send dirty thoughts in my thoughts. I put my hand on his cheek, wiping the tears off his face.

"Yes, really…" I ruffled his silky hair. He stared in astonishment and then smiled. Then and there I wanted to eat him up.

"Zoro…" His face went back to being an angst look. "The burning… (pants) make it stop…" He gripped my shirt. He panted more than earlier.

"Luffy… are you sure?" Luffy nodded ever so slightly, but I saw it.

I gently moved him away from the wall, to a wider area. He sat on the ground, me in-between his legs. I cupped his face. Forehead to forehead, just like when we were arguing. His cherry blossom lips looked deliciously good, I pressed my lips against them. He slightly moaned as I started to unbutton his wrinkled, red shirt. One of his hands was gripped to my shirt. The other was entangled in my hair. We released our kiss to catch a breath, but soon we were stuck to each other again. Almost not giving enough time to breathe in a breath. This time though, I licked the bottom of his sweet lips. To grant access to that sensational mouth. He slightly opened his mouth, allowing me access. I stuck my tongue and explored this unknown territory, that has finally been unlocked. While, my hands were exploring his chest, soon finding his nipples. I slightly rubbed one and Luffy moaned. I released our passionate kiss, but only to go to his flawless, long neck. I nibbled a little, receiving muffled moans.

"Sensitive are we?" I whispered into his ears.

He did not speak. I smirked. I nibbled a little more at his neck, then moving my way down to his nipple. I nibbled on it, licking it. Swirling, up and down. My hand was twirling the other one, to keep it occupied. He kept his moans in his mouth. I went back up to his neck. Nibbled a little, then went to his earlobe. He gasped. 'So, he does have a sensitive spot.' My hand slid down his chest, stomach, all the way down to his pants. I cupped over his pants, where his cock was hard. He gasped. I lifted my head to look at his face. He gave a look of innocence, but with a side of desire. I went back to his neck. My hand was slowly unbuttoning his pants. I slid them off, along with his boxers, exposing his hard cock.

**Luffy's POV**

The cold was covering my dick, as if it was a jacket with holes in it. I was more preoccupied by my thoughts, that I didn't notice Zoro move down to my dick. He swallowed me in one go. I gasped. It felt so good, even more when he started to move up and down. Licking it, sucking it, kissing it. It all felt good. I didn't want the sensation to stop. My body was burning up even more, burning of desire.

"I'm… (gasp) coming!" I came in his mouth. His sat up licking his fingers. He smirked, and soon went down and started to suck on it again. The burning of desire. I wanted more! Then, he stuck to fingers in my mouth.

"It will make it easier." His voice was like heaven to my ears. I obeyed and sucked on them. I got a little carried away and started to lick them and nibble on them a little, as if I was going to eat them. He pulled them out. I was a little disappointed, since I was having fun. He went back to my dick and soon engulfed me again. I moaned slightly. Without realizing, he stuck one finger into my cavern. I gasped, throwing back my head. I cried out a little bit of pain, but soon went away into pleasure. Soon after, pressing in another finger. Once again, I cried out in pain.

**Zoro's POV**

I ignored his cries for pain, knowing that they would go away. I started to scissor him, to make it wider. 'Damn, so tight.' I soon curved my fingers hitting a spot that sent Luffy's back arching.

"Ah! There! It… feels so good…" He gasped in those words. "More… I want more…" I looked at him.

'So damn sexy, I just want to eat him.' I couldn't take it anymore. I took out my fingers. Quickly trying to take off my pants. I pulled out a tube of some medical ointment that Chopper gave me, in case of an emergency. This was close enough to an emergency. I lubed myself, then I lifted Luffy up by his skinny hips. I put my throbbing dick to his cavern. Slowly I pushed the tip in. 'Damn he really is tight.' Luffy moaned loudly. He bit down on his lip to drown out the sound. I moved my lips up to his daring lips. I kissed him, keeping him away from biting his lip. I moved my dick in a little more, he cried out in my mouth. The cries of pain, but soon turned down into pleasure. Soon, I was fully sheathed into his cavern. I released our kiss and looked at him. He was panting hard. Eyes were shut, but soon fluttered open. I gave him a look saying, 'may I?' He nodded. I started to move, slowly. Than rhythmically started a pattern. He was moaning loudly, not even trying to drown it out. I went a little faster. I grabbed his dick and started to move in the same pattern. His cries of pain, were instantly turned into pleasurable moans. Streams of tears were still on his face, but I paid no attention. As I was thrusting into him, I moved slightly and hit his sweet spot. He arched up again. I hit that spot over and over again, sending pleasurable vibes into my captain, partner, and now lover.

"Zoro.. I'm going to… come…" I gripped his dick, covering it.

"Not yet! I want to come with you!" I looked vulnerably at him. He nodded.

I went back to thrusting in and out of him. Suddenly, it became tight around my dick. The pleasurable feeling had me panting. It was even tighter. Reaching my climax, I pumped Luffy's cock. We cried each others name. I came inside him, he came all over both of us. I shifted my body to the side, and fell beside him. I turned on my side facing him. He had enough strength to turn and face me. His eyes were open staring at me. He wailed his arms out for me to hold him. I grabbed a hold. His head was leaning against my chest.

"Zoro…" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I looked down. He looked up at me.

"I love you!" He smiled. I lightly blushed. I kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too…" He nuzzled himself against me. I waited a bit, then I got up put our clothes on. Even though I was tired, I managed to put all our clothes on. I laid down again, wrapped my arms around him. Snuggling him against me.

"I'll protect you, Luffy. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you." I whispered, knowing he wasn't awake.

**--**

**How did i do? Good? Crappy? Hey! Its my first time writing a lemon, besides that crappy job on my bleach one... (GrimmIchi) Anyways! You will love it!! Next chapter!! and probably the one after that! Hehe... smirks I got some stuff stored for you guys... and its all up here! taps head**

**See you tomorrow... or day after that... whenever i get the next one up!! Bye-bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deal?

**Zoro X Luffy**

**Chapter 5: Deal?**

**Luffy's POV**

I was a bit tired, but slowly I opened my eyes. Blinked a couple times. Then my ears slowly came into tact. I heard voices echoing through the cell.

"I want you two go in there and chain Roronoa back to the wall. After that I want you to handcuff Strawhat and bring him out here!" The voice was very familiar, but my ears weren't paying attention to the pitch of the voice.

"Hai! Sir!" Two voices sounded. Footsteps shuffling against the ground came near.

I slowly sat up, not meaning too. The footsteps stopped. I rubbed my eyes, stretched my arms and yawned. The footsteps were at it again. Suddenly, two cuffs, each on a wrist, were attached. 'I am such an baka!' I thought while being pinned down to the ground.

A snickering voice came with heavy footsteps echoing. "So… You were awake, Strawhat?" I turned my head to see puffs of smoke sliding out of Smoker's mouth.

"…" The death glare, I used for serious occasions, was sent at him.

"Oh! So serious!" He smirked.

"LE--" One of the marines covered my mouth with a yellow cloth.

"We don't want to wake your little _lover_, do we?" He grinned.

"Done sir!" Zoro was chained to the wall again. I muffled, trying to wake Zoro. 'Get up!' I was on the verge of tears. 'Stop crying.' I told myself. 'But… I don't know what they will do to him.' My eyes were on him.

"Bring Strawhat," Smoker signaled to follow. I struggled, but became weak from the sea-stone cuffs. I closed my eyes.

We walked for a long time now. Now that I think about it, he didn't say where we were going. This stupid yellow cloth around my mouth is bugging the shit out of me!

Silence.

I opened my eyes, To my surprise we were in a small room. A big table with chairs around it, sat in the middle of this tiny room. Also, people were sitting in those chairs. Staring me. It feels kind of creepy.

"Shall we begin?" Smoker spoke.

"Does Monkey D. Luffy have any objections to your decision?" The man slouching forward, squinting eyes at me. 'Wait… Object to what?'

"No! He does not…" Smoker smirked.

"Then its decided!" He pounded the table with a gavel, very furiously. Then announced, "Monkey D. Luffy is now your servant or whatever you like to call him." My eyes shoot open. 'WHAT?!' The man signaled us to leave. I was too shocked to notice we were leaving.

"Your mine now," Smoker laughed.

I did the death stare again, but then remembering Zoro. Looking down to the ground.

"Don't worry," I looked at him. "We will release Roronoa Zoro and let your friends flee." I felt relieved.

Doors opened and we walked in. The room was oddly spacious, and giving an eerie aura. I was set on the floor.

"Unlock him." Smoker ordered.

"But Smoker-tai--"

"Do what I said! Then get out, I can control him." He puffed out some smoke. The locks were unlocked. They took the cuffs with them. Saluting and leaving.

I took a more detailed look around the room. It was a bedroom. Blue, white bed sheets. Four pillows. An old, gray canopy over it. Dresser with a couple of pictures. Beside it on the wall were wanted posters. Mine was up there of course. Along with many others. I then looked up at the ceiling. There wasn't a big chandelier, but actually there was no light. Except the light on his desk. Papers as high as me, were stacked on one side. The other pile was small, almost too small to see.

"Done looking around my room?" He was not facing me.

I only grunted. When realizing my strength back, I got up and ran towards him. "Gomu Gomu No--" Too late… I was engulfed by the smoke.

"Behave… your just making your punishment worse!" He laughed.

"Let go!" I was screaming.

"If you struggle I won't hesitate to kill your precious Zoro and crew!"

I froze. He gently placed me on the grounds. Sitting on my knees, hands in font of me.

"Good boy! Now," He walked toward the door and knocked twice. "Ladies!" Two ladies spinning came in.

"Yes! Smoker-san!!" The brown haired lady had a pink dress with yellow frills. Her hair was shining, with white ribbons tied in. The other lady had black hair, also shining, with blue ribbon intertwined with her hair. Her dress moved with her body. Yellow, with pink frills. Exactly the opposite from the other girl.

"If you would please." He pointed at me.

"Aw! Smoker-san found a cute little pet!!" She swayed with hands on her face, making a face that said, 'irresistible'. I tilted my head a little and they screeched again. "KAWAII!!" They screamed out. "any pacific color?" Smoker leaned in. "Awww….!!" Hearts filled her eyes, like what Sanji did when thinking Nami did something cute.

"I'll be back! Behave, Strawhat! Or else!" Smoker left, closing the dark, detailed door.

**Zoro's POV**

I awoke cold and… alone? Where was Luffy? I looked around the dreadful cell.

"Looking for Luffy?" A voice rang. I looked up to see no one else, but--

"Smoker!" my eyes were enraged to see him instead of his lover.

"Don't worry! You soon will be released!" He smiled.

"Where's Luffy?" I angrily spoke, but was also worried.

"Don't worry about Strawhat! He's fine. Perfectly fine. Actually he made a deal with me!" Smoker smirked.

"Deal? What kind of deal?!" I was confused. 'What kind of deal would Luffy make? Especially with Smoker.'

"A deal setting you free." He grinned big.

"Setting me free? What about him?"

"Oh yes, that was part of it! I said that I would release you and the rest of his friends, if! He serves!" He laughed.

"What?! No way! Not Luffy!!" I was struggling to get free.

"Just be silent." He signaled out to his side. "Here." Robin was being held captive. The marine brought her in and chained her to the side wall. Away from me.

"Robin…" I stared, she was asleep.

"So you aren't lonely. I will be leaving you now!" He waved and turned to leave.

"Bastard…" I spoke only a whisper. Gritted my teeth. "Luffy…"

**Luffy's POV**

"Hmmm… Sis' I think we should use that one!" They had an open case in front of them.

"You really think so?" She looked at her _sister _and tilted her head slightly while asking the question.

"I'm sure! I mean look at it, then at him!" The pink sister (don't know names yet?) looked in the case then at me. Then at the case again and back at me.

"Your right!!" She jumped.

"Well, by the type of his body he will be able to fit it!" The blue sister smiled. 'Knowing it was clothing they were talking about, but what does it look like?' They came walking towards me. The pink sister caring the case. The blue sister came towards me. I didn't move, thinking it wasn't needed. All of a sudden the blue sister started to unbutton my shirt.

"EH?!" I jumped back.

"Don't worry! I'm just changing you!" She gave off a warm smile, which gave me some comfort.

"I-I can change m-myself." My words staggered.

"Okay! Come on! Don't be shy!" I listened. Not knowing why I was listening, but they made me feel safe on the inside. I slowly undressed leaving only my boxers on.

"Now! Close your eyes! It's a surprise." They spoke in unison. I obeyed and closed my eyes. "Don't worry if you feel use touching you!" They grabbed my arms holding them over my head. I sort of panicked, but something was set over me and slid down over my body. "Don't open eyes yet!" They dragged me somewhere. Whatever I was wearing it felt weird. "Open your eyes!!" I slowly opened my eyes. Only a peek and my eyes shoot open.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!" I was grabbing the cloth on my body.

"A dress! Silly! Doesn't it look cute on him Sis'?" She giggled.

"Yes it does!!" The pink sister giggled. The door opened.

"So… how did I--" Smoker froze in his tracks as he stared at Luffy.

**--**

**How i do? And i know Luffy in a dress CRAZY!! Lol, but it just makes it more interesting!! Oh oh!! stay tuned for next chapter!! D your going to love it, if you been waiting for some SmoLu action! Now, i can't promise if its in the next one! But... i'm pretty sure it is!! Thank you my fans who wait for me!! 3 Love you!! (especially you Uzumaki-Emre-chwwwwaan!! ) R&R pwetty pwease!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

**Zoro X Luffy**

**Chapter 6: Promise...**

**Luffy's POV**

Smoker's cigar's fell out of his mouth. I looked at him then looked at myself. The purple with green frills was just too much. I blushed.

"Don't look! It's embarrassing!" Obviously I did something cute since the ladies screamed 'kawaii' and Smoker had a nose bleed. I was covering myself, because I was embarrassed, not trying to look cute.

"Thank you ladies! You may leave!" Smoker blush was slowly fading.

"But Smoker-san!! We want to watch!!" (total yaoi fan girls) Smoker shook his finger no. "Awww!!" They slowly left the room. The pink sister peeked in. "Have fun!" She winked and left.

"Have fun? Watch? What are they saying?" I was staring at the door. Then looked around. 'Smokers gone?' A cold chill went up my spine giving me a bad feeling.

"Looking for me?" His voice came from behind me. I was about to turn around, but two arms encircled my waist. One of his hands came up and grabbed my face tilting my head. His warm breath was against my bare neck, sending a sensation down my body. I could smell his breath, it smelled like tobacco.

"What are you planning to do to me?" I resisted from giving into the sensation coursing through my body.

"Hmm… You are mine! I can do anything!" He pressed his lips against my neck. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"I don't understand!" Even though I knew perfectly well.

"Your so cute," I was shocked by that comment and he could tell I was. "Not very shocking. Well, damn… this dress is in the way." He slowly started to slide the dress off. I blushed, quickly backed away pulling up the sleeve.

"I-I… No…" My eyes were wide. Truthfully I was scared. I shook my head while walking backwards. He started to walk towards me, making walk backwards still.

"You know every room has a wall." At that moment my back fell against a wall. My hands scattered around behind me, to see if it was true. He walked up closer. I slumped down.

"No…" I was shaking. I looked like a girl in this position, but I didn't care at the moment. Smoker cupped my face.

"You have no choice, my pet!" He smirked. Picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I wailed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He threw me down on the bed. It was actually very comfortable. I laid their, defenseless. Knowing if I disobeyed he would hurt my nakama, and I couldn't have that! I loved them all dearly!

"I put you down! Now… for your punishment!" He grabbed the rope that was holding the canopy out of the way. He slowly came towards me, grabbing my two arms. Tying them, then taking them near the bar of his bed tying it there. "So, you don't move!" He grinned.

I gave a puppy eyed look.

"Aren't you just cute!" He grabbed my chin. Slowly moved closer to me. I shut my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. He lifted away. Instead, he started to tear off my clothes, literally. The sleeves tore, sliding the dress off and tossing it on the floor.

"The girls are going to get mad that you tore it." I stared at him blankly. Forgetting that I was only in my boxers.

"They'll just sew it back together. Now," He smirked and reached done below. "These are in the way." Before he could tear those off too, I quickly crossed my legs. Making it inaccessible.

"No!" I simply put that out.

"Well, now… you just made you punishment go up!" He got up and walked to his desk. Picking something up. It was slender. He came back up to me. "I didn't want to resort to this but you just wouldn't cooperate." He put the item to the side. I still couldn't see it since the creases of the sheets blocked it. He reached for my boxers and tore them off.

I laid their naked, ashamed. I had curled up to hide myself.

"Don't make me tie your legs down too." He glared at me. I slowly uncurled myself. He picked up the object in one hand. While his other hand caressed my lower, right stomach. Trailing it across. "How about here?"

"Here, what? What's there?" I looked down, but he had grabbed my face lifting it up.

"No looking!" He let go of my face. "Don't look!" He was demanding that I don't look, but it's hard not too. I sort of felt like panicking. I felt something touch my skin. I didn't look. Half of it because he said not too, and that I didn't want to look. All of a sudden a sharp object pierced in me, scratching down. I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked down to see Smoker with a knife in his hand, carving into me.

"I said not to look!" He cut in my skin again. I screamed out again. "Heh… your so cute when you scream in pain." He looked at me in enjoyment.

'So, if I don't scream he'll stop?' I questioned myself. He seemed to read my thoughts, which was getting creepy. He smirked. Carved in another slash. I held back my scream, biting down on my lip.

"Hmmm… trying to go against me? No matter! Ready?" Sweat was trailing down my face. What came next I didn't see it coming. He grabbed my manhood. I gasped.

"What the hell? You damn pervert!" I curled in my lips. 'I didn't mean to let that leave my lips.'

"You may be right," he answered. "But, your so damn cute!" He smirked and started to stroke my dick. I bit down on my lip again. Not trying to enjoy this. "Not enjoying this?" I shook my head. "That's not what he saying…" I looked at him questionably. Then noticing my cock was starting to get hard. 'Damn it! No!' I was arguing with myself, which right now would not get me anywhere.

"Why?" He looked at me, as if he didn't hear me. I repeated myself. "Why…?"

"I already answered that… Your cute, and have a damn hot body." I looked at him, but looked away.

A tear slid down my face. Smoker lifted my legs, grabbing my attention. He had unzipped his pants bringing out his dick. Not trying to look, but it was huge… There is no way in hell he is putting that in m-- I gasped.

"Heh… hurts?" I bit down so hard that blood was coming from my mouth. 'You didn't even fuckin' stretch me first! Of course it hurts Damn it!' He slid himself more in me. "Damn your tight kid…"

"Shut up!" I yelled intentionally. He smirked. Pushing even more in me. He was fully sheathed in me before I knew it. 'It hurts so damn bad!' I was trying to stop the tears coming out. My eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to open. Tears came out anyways. I whispered under me breath, "Zoro…" He obviously heard me.

"You want to see him?" He looked at me. I nodded slightly. "You can see him later." My eyes opened.

"Really?" It was a little whimper.

"Promise…" He smiled. Then thrusted into me. 'When did he slide out?' I thought. He was thrusting into me, moving into a pattern. Each thrust hurt even more than the last.

It became easier and I adapted to the size, which was not good. It became pleasurable. I held in the moans. He smirked at me once again.

"Oh come on… you can let them out." I shook my head. He looked disappointed. While thrusting into me he hit the spot. My head flew back and my back arched up. A moan slipped. "So… you do have a sweet spot?" He smirked and hit it again. I tried so hard to hold back the moans, but they kept slipping out. It still hurt. Sweat was coming down his face.

"It hurts! Take these off!" I moved my arms. He actually obeyed and took the rope off. My hands were on the bed, gripping the sheets. I gave up on holding in my moans. It felt good. Hitting that spot made my back arch up each time. Until I came. He also reached his climax soon after. I was slowly losing consciousness. He grabbed my hand.

"What does it feel like?" He made my hand touch the spot he carved in.

"S?" I questioned.

"Correct! Now sleep…" All I remember was a smiling face and the 'S' on my lower stomach. Then lost consciousness.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I awoke to find myself warm. I slowly creped my eyes open looking down. I had… another dress on. My reflex were slow this morning. I jumped up. Putting my hand to my head.

"Awake?" I looked up to see Smoker getting up from his desk.

"Barely…" I responded. Rubbing my eyes, I was sitting with my knees to the side. The dress was actually pretty comfortable.

"You look nice." I looked down and saw that it was Red with blue frills.

"Mmm…" I was half awake, half asleep.

"You up to going to see your friend?" I looked up.

"Really?"

"I always keep my promises." He held out his hand. I accepted it, of course.

**--**

**Haha!! Finished!! And oh my goodgollygoshkins! He kept his promise!! How will Zoro react when he sees Luffy in a dress?? I would probably be like those fan girls and scream Kawaii!! Hehe! Next one up soon!! Oh and people who desired to see SmoLu... here you go!! R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Saved And Saved Back

**Zoro X Luffy**

**Chapter 7: Saved And Saved Back…**

**Zoro's POV**

"Mr. Swordsman? You awake?" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah…" I looked at Robin.

"What are we gong to do?" Robin looked at me.

"Obvious! We just wait…" I looked back down, sighing. Footsteps were coming down the hall. One pair was heavy with the sound of boots on their feet. The other was light and barefoot? I looked up to see Smoker. He unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Go ahead." He swayed his hand. All of a sudden something projected at me.

"ZORO!" It was Luffy… in a dress? He jumped me and hugged me. Tears flowing down.

"Luffy?" My eyes were in shock.

"Zoro.. Zoro!! I'm Sorry!!" He kept saying my name and apologizing. He was crying his heart out in my chest.

"Captain-san your okay!" Luffy lifted his head, shifting it to face Robin.

"ROBIN!!" He got up and ran to Robin and hugged her also. She smiled.

"Don't you look cute?" Robin giggled.

"Shut up… its embarrassing enough…" He sat and pouted. The thing was, he did look adorable. My chains were released.

"Hmm?" I gave a questionable face at Smoker.

"Here Luffy…" He spoke. Luffy turned to face me. He got up and jumped me again. I grabbed him this time. He was gripping my shirt, crying once again. I held him tight. Running my fingers through his hair.

"Its okay… don't cry." While comforting him, Smoker released Robin also.

"Luffy you know what I said." Smoker spoke. I looked at Luffy, he nodded. He slowly got up, wiping his tears, still sobbing. I looked at him. He held his hand out. I gave him another look.

"Come," he spoke sweetly. His eyes were red from crying. His face was a little red also.

I grabbed his hand. He gripped it, helping me up. I got up and he still gripped on to it. Smoker led us out the door. Up the same stairs that we used to sneak in. His hair was the only thing I could see of him, since was wrapped around my arm and holding my hand. 'Wait… where is his hat?' (finally they notice! Good Lord!)

We appeared at a door. Huge and old. It opened to outside. It was dark, meaning night time. Well, I didn't expect it to be night. But, how do I know there's no window down there. We walked through the quiet town. Leading to the ramp that lead into the village. We walked down it. There it was. Merry. With marines standing in front of it. Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji all stood there as if they were waiting.

"ROBIN-CWAN!!" Sanji yelled. 'Shitty cook…' I looked at Luffy. He was behind me now, digging his face into my arm. He was probably ashamed or embarrassed, or maybe both. All of a sudden he let go, and pushed me forward. I turned back around.

"Luffy!" Reaching for him, but three marines appeared before him with rifles. Luffy was looking at the ground, his hand was grabbing his arm. Showing a signal of wanting forgiveness. Everyone was shocked.

"LUFFY!! COME ON!!" I heard the rest yelling behind me. I looked they were so shocked.

"LUFFY!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!" Usopp yelled. I turned back to Luffy. He was crying. He fell to his knees. I looked back at our other nakama. Nami was holding Luffy's hat. 'That's right! Luffy left his hat on the ship on accident!' I did what only I thought of. I stole my swords from the marine holding them. Charged at the marines in front of Luffy. They fired, I blocked and sliced them. I dropped my swords and grabbed Luffy.

"Zoro?" Luffy whispered in between a sob.

"It's okay… Luffy don't cry… I am here for you… were all here for you." I hugged him closely.

"ACE NOW!" Nami screamed. I turned to see Smoker's smoke coming to engulf me. I held Luffy tight.

"Not so fast." A voice came from behind me. Luffy and I looked to see who it was. It was Ace… that is why Nami yelled his name. "You okay, Luffy?" He looked at us. Luffy nodded. "Zoro, take my brother and go, I got your back." I nodded.

I grabbed my swords putting them, where they were suppose to be. (what's that damn thing called?) Swept Luffy off of his feet and carried him to the ship. Robin was already up there waiting. She used her powers to help me carry Luffy up onto the boat. When safely on the boat. We sailed off.

"What about Ace?" I asked.

"Don't worry! He still has his boat. He just holding them off until we get far enough." Nami answered.

"Navigator-san… Why is he here anyways?" Robin asked next.

"Sanji happened to run into him." Nami answered once again.

"Right, and good luck he did!" Usopp answered.

"Is Luffy okay?" Chopper asked out of nowhere. Everyone looked at me. He was laying against me, face dug into my chest.

"Ne, Luffy?" I shook him a little.

"My side hurts…" He whispered. I picked him up.

"Come Chopper." We walked up to the galley.

I removed the dress from Luffy, only helping him unzip the back. He was standing there in his boxers. His stomach had a bandage around it. Blood stained in the lower, right of his stomach. Chopper slowly removed it. I was shocked and so was Chopper. There was an 'S' engraved in his skin.

"Luffy… who did this?" I asked, seeing that Chopper couldn't say anything.

"S-….smoker…" He looked down.

"Hey, now," I stood up and held his face. "It's not your fault!"

"But… it is… I didn't do anything to stop him…" He looked away from my face. "Itte!" I looked down to see Chopper already trying to heal it.

"Sorry Luffy! But, its going to hurt a little bit." Chopper spoke seriously. Chopper wrapped him up. The door opened and quickly closed. I turned and saw Sanji.

"Here," Sanji handed me a pair pants and a red vest. I walked up to him.

"Ah… thanks." I grabbed them and walked back over to Luffy, handing them to him. He quickly tried putting them on. Chopper and Sanji left, leaving Luffy and me alone. Luffy already had his shirt on and was now putting his pants on.

"Itte!" He whispered.

"What's wrong? Wound hurt?" I looked at him.

"Ah… I guess you could say that." He slowly put his pants on. "Ne, Zoro…"

"Hmm…?" I tilted my head.

"Could you…" he paused. "Could you carry me?" My eyebrows slanted in confusion.

"Yeah sure… but, why?"

"No reason…" He just stood there. 'Wait! Don't tell me…' I thought.

"Come here then…" I commanded. He shook his head. "Don't tell me… he didn't…" Luffy only nodded. "Luffy! Why didn't you tell me." He lifted his face. Slightly smiled.

"I didn't want to worry you guys." I felt like crying. Which is odd.

"Luffy," I walked up and grabbed him. "Of course… of course I'll carry you Captain. To the ends of the world."

"Only for today." I looked at him, he was smiling and laughing. I laughed too.

I picked up my lover and carried him out of the galley. Everyone was talking to Ace.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled. We walked down the steps. Ace walked up to us. Everyone did. They all smiled.

"Thank god your okay!" Nami had said.

"Sorry to make you guys worry!" Luffy grinned.

"Awww, Captain-san. You took off your dress." Luffy blushed. Robin giggled.

"I'll be attached to Zoro all day!" Luffy grinned once again.

"I think it's cute, Captain-san, Swordsman-san." I blushed. Robin giggled. Everyone just looked at me.

"What?" I yelled.

"We've never seen you blush." Chopper commented.

"Well take a picture! It's the last time you will see it!" I turned to face the sea.

"But, I have seen it five times already." Luffy mentioned.

"You…" A pulse of anger popped out of my head. I gave my little lover a noogie.

"Stop it Zoro!" He laughed. Everyone joined in laughing. We all were together again. That day, we watched the sunset over the horizon.

"Ne, Zoro…"

"Hmm, what is it Luffy?"

"Kiss me…" I obeyed and kissed him.

"How cute." We turned to see Robin standing there. I only blushed and turned my head.

"What do you want?" I still didn't look at her.

"Dinners done."

"FOOD! ZORO! FOOD!" Luffy yelled, clinging to me.

"Okay! Okay lets go!" I carried him to the galley and we ate. We ended up sleeping in the same hammock that night.

Luffy ended up having me carry him around the next day too. Just because it was fun yesterday. I only agreed. To see my lover happy is what I only wanted.

**--**

**Sorry no more... ;-; but, im planning a sequel with the pairing Ace and Smoker... so just keep eyes opened for that! Hope you liked it!! I enjoyed typing it for you guys!! Loves you! (especially you Emre-chwan!) R&R pwetty pwease! Bye-byes!**


End file.
